Creddie Campout
by iCarlyFanFreek825
Summary: Carly and Freddie go camping. What could come of it?


**Okay, I am suffering a case of writers block (as you may know). So to attempt to clear it, I wrote this. Maybe it'll work, maybe not…**

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you convinced me to come out to this-this-ugh! I can't even describe this torturous place!" Carly growled as she paced across the dirt and Freddie smiled at her, amused from on the ground below.

"That's what you can't believe? _I_ can't believe my mom agreed to let me come out camping alone with a girl."

Carly glared down at Freddie, putting her pacing to a halt "You lied to her and said that Spencer and Sam were coming with us."

Freddie chuckled "I didn't lie. I just didn't tell my mom when they cancelled on us."

"What happened to the sweet boy who never disobeyed his mommy?" Carly couldn't help but smile as she asked this question and slowly sat down next to Freddie.

"He grew up, got a drivers license, and grew tired of his mom's constant and ridiculous bossiness."

Carly playfully shook her head at the boy beside her. She didn't say anything, rather just shivered from a chill as she clutched her pink sweatshirt around herself tighter.

Freddie smiled lightly at Carly, then took off his blue jacket, and placed it on her shoulders.

"I can't take your coat, you'll freeze."

She began to lift the jacket off of her, but Freddie stopped her and said "No, I've got a warm fire right here to keep me nice and toasty." Freddie motioned to the blazing orange in front of him as he spoke.

"That so called _hot_ fire is doing the worst job ever at keeping me warm. Why don't you try sharing some of that heat with me."

Freddie laughed.

"Would you quit smiling and laughing at me!? Do you find humor in my pain Fredward Benson?"

Freddie smiled once again, despite the fact Carly had just asked him not to "Yes. I do find humor in it."

"Well I don't!"

Silence fell between the two sixteen year olds for a few moments before Freddie said "Do you find humor in this?"

Carly looked over "In what?"

Freddie suddenly began attacking her with tickles to the side, causing Carly to burst out in laughter.

"No! Freddie! Please stop!" The girl choked out through her giggles.

So doing as she had asked, Freddie put a hold on the tickle attack, laughing harder than he was before.

"That was _so_ not funny." Carly snapped.

"It looked like you were laughing to me." he smirked.

"That wasn't humorous laughter though! It doesn't count!"

"I count all laughter."

"Then you suck." Carly's face was serious when she said this, but then the two bust into a fit of giggles.

Another shiver shook Carly.

"Are you still cold?" Freddie asked. He then opened his arm as an invitation "Come here."

Carly scooted into Freddie's side, and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

The pair of teens just cuddled into one another for about a minute, not speaking.

"You wanna know something?" Freddie then asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Carly mumbled.

"If someone came around and saw us like this, they'd think we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

Carly's head rose "But we're not."

"And why aren't we?"

Carly sighed in frustration "Are we really gonna do this?"

"Do what?"

"Don't _even_ Freddie. You know perfectly well what!"

"Well, I don't see why you're not my girlfriend."

"Why do I need a reason? If I don't want to, then that should be reason enough."

"Why don't you want to?"

"I don't know…I just…don't."

"Well, I really think you should be."

"Of course you do! You have a crush on me. That usually makes people want to be with who they like."

"I have seven good reasons why you _should_ go out with me."

"Let me guess, reason number one; You like me."

Freddie smiled "No, reason one is _you_ like _me_."

"I don't like you." Carly defended, but a little too harshly

"Well, you certainly don't hate me."

"I hate you for dragging me out here!"

Freddie chuckled, but went on "Reason number two; we both love hanging out with each other."

"I also love hanging out with Sam."

The boy shook his head, smirking "Three; We have things in common."

Carly's face twisted in thought "Alright, I'll give you that one. What's four?"

"I'm always there for you when you need me."

Carly didn't even comment on this reason. She just said "And five?"

"We have so much fun together."

"Okay, that one is basically we love hanging out." Carly stated.

"Whatever. My sixth reason is, and you can't deny this one, you and I both _know_ you enjoy when I cuddle with you to keep you warm."

Carly blushed and looked away from Freddie at her hands "And what's the seventh?"

Freddie didn't respond.

"Freddie?" she turned up to face him.

Freddie leaned down slightly and lifted Carly's chin up with his finger as he pressed his lips gently to her own. Carly shifted positions to face Freddie, and put one hand on his chest, and the other in his hair, pulling him closer. Freddie removed his fingers from Carly's chin and wrapped her tight in his arms as he continued to kiss her.

They then broke apart, foreheads resting against one another's.

Freddie's voice was barely a whisper "And reason number seven; you _totally _enjoyed that."

* * *

**Yay! I guess I can't go too long w/o Creddie, can I? Not one of my best stories, but I hope you liked it anyway :) Review please.**

**EDIT: Sorry guys, I forgot to mark it as complete, it is just a oneshot :)**


End file.
